


Passing Notes

by Kihonne



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihonne/pseuds/Kihonne
Summary: Funny and romantic shorts on the Wasabi Warriors.





	1. Late for Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own kickin' it. I only own this story.

_**Jack's writing** _

Kim's writing

_Flashback_

Normal

* * *

 

**Kim's POV**

_Jack and I were sitting in class while Mrs. Brown was going on and on about the Pythagorean Theorem. Jack was doodling on a scrap piece of paper so I tossed a paper onto his desk. He un-crumpled it as he looked around._

Hey Jack

_Groaning, hew recognized my writing. Sighing, he wrote back and passed me the paper since he was sitting behind me._

_**You shouldn't pass notes Kim** _

_A few seconds later, I replied with a piece of lined paper._

What's she gonna do? Take our pens and paper away?

_I must have had a good point, because he sighed and wrote back._

_**What do you want Kimmy?** _

I'm bored

_**Me too** _

You heard about that tournament next week?

_**Yeah, I'm sparring Frank in it** _

I hope you win

_**Me too. Does he still have a crush on you?** _

I think so. It's annoying.

_The clock ticked as we continued to pass notes throughout the class._

_**So, you going to Brooke's party tonight?** _

I wasn't invited

_**Why?** _

She hates me?

_**Why would she hate you? You're awesome!** _

_A longer than normal gap in time passed before I replied._

Thanks Jack

_**So how come she hates you** _

Long version or short version?

_Jack chuckled to myself. The teacher looked at us suspiciously, but we had both turned back to our homework. Jack waited a little bit of time before responding._

_**Short** _

She thinks we're dating.

_**Oh…Well, I got invited so do you wanna come with me to piss her off?** _

HELL YEAH!

" _Mr. Brewer and Miss Crawford?" Mrs. Brown's voice interrupted Jack's writing. I gulped as she walked up to Jack and grabbed his sheet of paper. She cleared her throat and read out loud. "Great. I'll pick you up at seven."_

_She turned to us. "You might as well walk Kim home after detention seeing as you'll both be here." She declared and walked off with Jack's sheet. I tossed Jack a piece of paper a second later._

Sorry about that, but I guess she actually would take our papers…

_**You're telling Rudy why we're late** _

Do I have to?

_**YES** _

XXx

"And that's why we're late for practice." I finished. The whole gang was sitting around us, wanting to know why both black belts were late for our daily practice.


	2. Games in the Dark

"I'm so bored!" Eddie complained. I was too, but I didn't day so out loud. The mall, including the dojo was closed because of some gas leak or something, so we were all sitting at my house, trying to find something to do. What was even worse, it was thundering outside and the power was out. Jerry was telling Mika all about how he beat Frank in the last tournament (total lie), Eddie was complaining, and Milton was reading a book with his flashlight. Kim was sitting besides me.

"Do you guys want to play a game?" she suggested. I looked at her.

"What game?" I asked. She shrugged and looked at the guys.

"My friend Kirstin taught it to me. We decide on a topic, any topic, and we have to say something related in order of the alphabet. Like if the topic was fruits, the first person would say apple, then the second would say banana and so on. But the first person to get one wrong loses and we choose a letter to start with. Oh and X doesn't count."

"It's better than doing nothing." Eddie sighed. Mika nodded excitedly.

"I used to play this game all the time with my cousins Shayla and Makayla." She grabbed Jerry's arm and forced him to join in too. Milton grinned and put down his book. I looked at Kim.

"What's the topic?" I questioned. She thought about it for a moment.

"Martial Arts." She decided and I grinned.

"Let's start with B. Back fist."

"C for chop." Jerry said. Mika thought about it.

"I don't know anything about Karate, so I'll referee." She decided. I looked at Milton.

"Umm…" he tried to think. "D for Dragons. As in the Black Dragons."

"E for effort." Kim said, turning to Eddie.

"Front kick." He decided.

"Green belt" I replied, looking at Jerry.

"Horse stance" Jerry said. Milton frowned.

"Judo" he eventually responded.

"Karate." Kim grinned at getting an easy one.

"L…" Eddie couldn't think of anything. "I give in."

"Love of the sport" I said, smirking arrogantly at him before turning to Jerry.

"Me!" he exclaimed and Mika frowned.

"No Jerry. It's not about you. You lose." She said. Jerry smirked and pushed himself closer to her.

"Well I won a hot babe." He pointed out, putting his arm around her. I chuckled at the love birds and looked at Milton.

"Mats for training." He declared.

"no fear." Kim said. I looked at her, then at Mika, but she wasn't paying attention. I sighed.

"Fine. O for optimism." Kim shrugged.

"Practice." Milton replied.

"Q…quickness!" Kim exclaimed as I was about to tell her to give up.

"Right attitude." I pointed out.

"Strength." Milton added.

"Training." Kim smirked.

"Understanding of why we learn it." I grinned.

"V…Oh I give up!" Milton cried. I looked at Kim.

"Very hard working" I decided.

"White belt." She countered. I smirked.

"Since X doesn't count, yellow belt." She blinked.

"Z… Zs! As in sleep!" She exclaimed. I frowned.

"Not fair." I protested.

"Totally fair!" she argued. I shook my head.

"You can't use Zs." I pointed out. She glared at me.

"Where does it say that I can't?" she demanded. I turned around to ask Mika, but she was gone…in fact, everyone was gone.

"Hey where is everybody?" I asked Kim, turning away from her. I heard her gasp and touch my back. I whipped around to see her holding a sticky note with an annoyed expression on her face.

"This was on your back." She explained, handing it to me. I took it and read it.

_**My mom came and picked us up while you two were arguing. Have fun love birds.** _

"We're not love birds!" Kim and I both yelled, although there was no way anyone could hear us.


	3. Brooke's Party

I ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. I heard a dog barking inside the house and eventually a girl came to the door. I grinned.

"Hey Jessica." I looked behind her.

"Hey Jack. You looking for Kimmy?" she asked. I nodded as Kim came running down the hallway behind Jessica. All I could think was 'WOW'. She looked amazing. She was wearing a simple purple dress covered in sparkles, her beautiful blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. I felt very underdressed all of a sudden; all I was wearing was a plaid T-shirt and black pants.

"You ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled at me. Jessica stepped forward.

'Okay you too. Be back by ten, have fun and keep everything PG." she grinned at Kim's expression. Kim glared at her.

"JESSICA!" she screeched. Jessica laughed.

"Fine…PG-13." She decided and closed the door after pushing us outside. Kim looked at me.

"I am SO sorry for that." She apologized. I chuckled.

"It's fine. So, let's go." I took her hand and brought her to my mom's car.

xXx

"You having fun?" I asked Kim. She nodded, laughing.

"I hate to say it, but Brooke throws a good party!" she giggled. She was right; the party had a professional DJ, really good gourmet cupcakes, and well, Kim was there with me.

"Kim?" I turned around to see Brooke, glaring daggers at Kim. I stepped closer to her.

"Oh hey Brooke. Nice party." She said, faking a smile at Brooke. "By the way, happy birthday."

"What are you doing here? You weren't invited." She accused. I took Kim's hand again, making sure that Brooke saw.

"The invite said I could invite a guest so I invited Kim." I explained to her annoyance.

"I don't remember writing that." She responded sounding stuck up and snotty. I sighed. I had only come because Kim wanted to.

"You did. See?" I handed her my invitation with a smug smirk on my face. She read it over, frowning angrily. She shoved the invitation back in my hands and stalked off furiously with her followers retreating after her. I grinned at Kim.

"That was fun." I told her. She laughed in response as the music turned to a slow song. I pulled her onto the dance floor and placed my hands on her hips. She looked at me.

"You know you want to." I teased. She sighed and placed her hands around my neck. She leaned forward and kissed me.

"Of course I do." She breathed into my ear.


	4. Notes in a Snowstorm

**Jack**

_Kim_

Milton

_**Jerry** _

* * *

 

Kim's POV

"This is so boring." I thought to myself, doodling on the edge of my paper. I had finished the assigned work ten minutes beforehand and I had absolutely nothing to do. It was last period on a Friday, in early February, so I obviously couldn't wait to leave. Suddenly, a crumpled up piece of paper hit my desk.

**So, what do you think of the substitute teacher?**

I smiled as I recognized Jack's handwriting. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking, I wrote my reply quickly.

_Mr Victor? He's okay. Kinda boring thought. Actually this entire class is boring._

I looked at Jerry, who sat behind me. I handed him the paper. "it's for Jack." I whispered. He nodded and passed it down to Milton who passed it to Jack. I got his reply a few minutes later.

**Well, this IS history class.**

I giggled slightly, then saw something at the bottom.

_**Wait! This is history class? I thought we were in math!** _

I rolled my eyes and wrote some instructions on a piece of paper.

_Don't read our notes Jerry._

I handed it to Jerry with a glare. He wrote something, then the paper was stolen by Milton, who wrote something then passed it up to me. It read:

_**Why not?** _

I'm with Jerry. If you didn't want us to read your notes, you shouldn't have made us delivery boys.

With a glare going back to the boys, I wrote back quickly.

_It's not my fault that the teacher moved Jack after we got caught passing notes last month._

Jerry chuckled, then stopped after a suspicious look from Mr. Victor. He passed the paper back to me.

_**Actually, it kinda is…** _

I glared at him again.

_Guys, but out._

Milton rolled his eyes when he saw the paper.

What's the magic word?

I made sure to hit him in the head with the paper the next time.

_SCRAM MILTON_

Yes M'am

Is what he replied. Looking at Jack to make sure he knew the note was for him, I wrote my message and had Milton pass it back again.

_ANYWAY, Mr. Victor + history=BORING_

**I know. What did Milton want?**

_Nothing much. Just to annoy me_

**Oh, hey do you think they're going to cancel the afternoon buses?**

_Why would they?_

**Do you NOT see the giant snow storm outside?**

_There's no snowstorm_ _HOLY CRAP! THAT'S A LOT OF SNOW_

**No, really?**

_Shut up._

**Anyway, do you think they're going to cancel buses?**

_Maybe, but what do they expect us to do? Walk?_

**My mom can pick us both up if you want.**

_Sure, that's be great_

**Oh, by the way, did you hear what happened in religion class with Mrs. B?**

_No, what? Wait didn't something happen yesterday? You were late for practice_

**Yeah, that's because some kid glued Haydon's paper to his desk and Mrs. B FLIPPED!**

_Are you serious?_

**Yeah, no one confessed, so we had to stay late. No one's confessed yet, but we all know that it was Jayden.**

_Whoa_

**Yeah, she insulted whoever did it (she doesn't know) for half an hour. Apparently they're cowardly, stupid, and have problems.**

_Wow, just wow. She needs anger management._

**We know. It's crazy. Speaking of which, I have detention again after school along with everyone in my class because Jayden's not confessing and no one wants to be the one to rat him out.**

_Good luck._

"Kim, can you come here for a moment?" Mr. Victor called to me. I smiled apologetically at Jack as I got up, promising myself that we'd finish the conversation later, after his detention.


	5. Blessing in Disguise

**Jack**

_Kim_

Jerry

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

"This isn't fair! Jayden's not even here!" Jerry complained from besides me. I nodded in agreement. We were all stuck in detention because Jayden pulled a prank and wouldn't confess, and he went home "sick" during last period. So, we'd be stuck here for another hour. Luckily, we were in the science lab, it being Mrs. B's room, so we sat at tables instead of desks and me and Jerry sat next to each other.

"Hey! No talking!" Mrs. B yelled at us. We groaned and faced the front. I'd rather be anywhere but here. Especially if it was with Kim. Not that I'd ever tell her that; she'd kill me. Plus, she was too pretty. Almost all the guys at school watched her as she walked by. She had so many other guys to choose from; she didn't even want to go out with me. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I looked at Mrs. B for permission, then I got up and opened it to see…Kim.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion. She held up a detention slip.

"We have to be WAY more careful at passing notes." She explained, and then she walked up to Mrs. B's desk. I sat back down at my table. YES! Kim was here! Jerry tapped my shoulder.

"Have fun love birds." He teased before moving back a few tables to sit next to Milton so that Kim could take his seat. I glared at him.

"We are not-" I hissed at him but stopped when Kim sat down next to me. She frowned.

"Who's not what?" she asked. I was about to reply when Mrs. B sent me a deadly glare.

"I said no talking." She ordered, her face growing a little red. I nodded and pulled out my binder and a pen. I started writing quickly and I pushed the paper in front of Kim.

**You seriously don't want to know**

She smiled slightly.

_Yeah, I probably don't. BTW, don't you think it's funny that we're doing the exact thing that got me a detention and had you not already had one, you would have gotten one too._

I smirked.

**Yeah, but Kim, be serious. What are they going to do? Give you detention. You're already there. Remember when Milton snuck into detention?**

She bit her lip to keep from giggling.

_Good point. Oh, and next time, make sure you pick up ALL the notes._

I groaned. Did I forget one? I must have.

**Sorry Kimmy. Is that how you got caught?**

_One, yeah, it is. Two, what have I said about calling me Kimmy?_

**Not to**

_Exactly_

**You know what?**

_What?_

**KIMMY**

_Jack!_

**Alright, I'll stop.**

_Good, now where the hell is Jayden? Isn't he the reason you're all here?_

**He went home "sick"**

_Let me guess, fake stomach ache?_

**Tooth ache actually**

_At least he's switching it up_

**True**

Suddenly, a piece of crumpled paper hit my head. I spun around to see Jerry grinning like a fool, or like a Jerry. Sighing, I picked up the piece of paper.

Have you asked her out yet? You should! Why haven't you asked her out yet?

I looked at Jerry and slowly shook my head, making sure he got the message. He pointed to Kim and started making these kissing faces, so I figured I'd leave that weirdness alone. I turned back around and saw Kim looking at me weirdly, with a knowing look in her eyes. I grinned at her and she slid the paper back to me.

_What did Jerry want?_

**Not much. He…**

I took me a minute to think of something

**He wanted help with his English homework**

_Jack, he has Milton sitting next to him. Try again_

**Umm, he wanted to work on his spin kick**

Kim hesitated for a long time before writing the next thing.

_Jack, I…I've got a question for you_

**Sure, what's up Kim?**

She took a deep breath and wrote a single sentence down quickly.

_Why haven't you asked me out yet?_

I stared at the page, my mind freezing. After a few minutes of pure silence, Kim sighed and grabbed the paper.

_You obviously like me and I like you, so why haven't you asked me out yet?_

"Umm…" I muttered, trying to think of something to reply with other than writing that she was totally out of my league.

**I was trying to figure out a clever way to ask you**

Yeah, that would work. Kim giggled before taking the paper and pencilling down something else.

_Well, I'm waiting_

Chuckling, I grabbed the pencil out of her hands. Kim glared at me playfully me.

**Okay, here goes. Kim, do you want to go to a movie later or something.**

Kim looked at the paper for a while, and then pretended to think hard about her decision.

_Let me think…YES! It's about time Jack._

**Meet you at Phil's at six?**

_Sure._

Suddenly, this horrible, undeserved detention had become one of my best days in my life. Maybe Jayden's prank was a blessing in disguise.


	6. Texting

"JERRY MARTINEZ! Are you TEXTING in my class?" Mrs. B demanded. Jerry slid down in his seat and closed his phone.

"No?" but Mrs. B didn't buy it. She pointed to the hall.

"Jerry, we need to talk." He got up and trudged outside. Mrs. B closed the door behind them. The class erupted into chaos. You know that one minute party everyone has when the teacher leaves the room? Well, my class ruled that domain. I was joking around with Wade when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**Hey**

I looked at the door. There was no way the teacher was coming back in anytime soon.

_**Text to Kim from Jack** _

_**Should you be texting in class?** _

Her reply came a minute later.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**I'm bored :(**

**Aren't you texting in class?**

I chuckled. She had a point.

_**Text to Kim from Jack** _

_**Touché** _

Kim didn't take much time to reply.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**LOL**

Is that all she could come up with? LOL? Seriously?

_**Text to Kim from Jack** _

_**What class are you in?** _

Seconds later…

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**Health, but Ms. Applebottom is ignoring the class to text Rudy**

I nearly laughed out loud. Rudy had done that last week during practice.

_**Text to Kim from Jack** _

_**They're getting pretty serious, aren't they?** _

They'd been dating for about five months now and seeing our health teacher in the dojo had become more and more common.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**Yeah, so what do you have?**

I looked back at the door to make sure Mrs. B was still out there with Jerry. I could hear her scolding him over the sound of the class.

_**Text to Kim from Jack** _

_**Religion, but Mrs. B is out in the hall yelling at Jerry.** _

I ducked as a paper airplane soared over my head.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**What for?**

I smirked.

_**Text to Kim from Jack** _

_**Funnily enough, texting in class** _

Her reply was quick.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**Yes, just yes.**

She didn't even give me a chance to reply.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**We're still on for tonight at Crusty's, right?**

I groaned inwardly. She would not like this.

_**Text from Jack to Kim** _

_**Actually, Jerry heard about that from Milton…** _

I waited for her reply. It took a while; she was probably yelling at Milton. After last time, we agreed to tell Jerry about the dates AFTER they were finished.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**Is he going to sing "Jack and Kim, sitting in a tree" all day long again?**

I knew where she was coming from. It'd gotten really annoying, really fast.

_**Text to Kim from Jack** _

_**Probably** _

_**He actually wants to double date** _

It took Kim a while to respond to this one too.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**Really? With who?**

I took another paranoid glance towards the door.

_**Text to Kim from Jack** _

_**Mika** _

A few seconds later came Kim's confused response.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**He never told Mika. She sits behind me and said she never knew**

I shrugged, although she couldn't see it.

_**Text to Kim from Jack** _

_**Maybe he wanted to surprise her?** _

I looked up as I heard the sound of breaking wood and saw a kid holding to pieces of a meter stick. His head I suppose.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**Maybe, but do we have to? I like them, but Jerry can get kinda…well, you know.**

I laughed to myself.

_**Text to Kim from Jack** _

_**Let's just go to George's instead. Just the two of us** _

I smiled at the thought.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**Sweet! They make the BEST milkshakes.**

Again I laughed.

_**Text to Kim from Jack** _

_**You and your ice cream…** _

Her reply came just as the teacher came back in. I shoved the phone under the desk, reading it when she wasn't looking.

**Text to Jack from Kim**

**You know what they say? Every girl's dream is for a boy to call them at three am just to say "Hey, I'm outside your window with ice cream and cookies."**

I bit back my laugh, trying to pay attention to the lesson, but I couldn't.

_**Text to Kim from Jack** _

_**So, your place, tomorrow morning, cookie dough ice cream and peanut butter cookies?** _

The teacher walked over to me after I hit send, so I hid my phone in my pants. What I didn't realize was I accidently turned on the text alert. A second later, a single kiya echoed through the room. Half the kids in the room turned to me, knowing that it was my phone that made the sound. Mrs B. held out her hand and I gave her the phone. She looked at the text.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" she read aloud. "Wouldn't miss much? Detention? Because you and Jerry are both getting detention after school. Now tell your friend that you have to go." She handed me back the phone and I sent a quick text.

**Text to Kim from Jack**

**Got busted. See you at George's around seven, alright?**

I turned my attention back to the screen, but a movement in the door's window caught my eye. I turned my head slightly, so that I could see Kim standing behind it. She waved.

'sorry' she mouthed. I shrugged.

'It's alright' I replied silently.


	7. Midnight Chats

**Kim's POV**

_Knock, knock, knock_

I groaned, opening my eyes. It was dark in my room; it must have been early, early morning. I rolled over and looked at my clock.

2:47

_Knock, knock, knock_

There it was again. The sound that woke me up. I sat up in my bed and looked around, searching for the source. A few pebbles hit the window, making me jump. Moving quietly, I walked over to the window and opened it up.

"Down here!" a voice called. I looked down and grinned, despite how tired I was.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I whispered, afraid to wake up my parents. He held up and tub of ice cream and Tim Horton's bag. I almost laughed out loud.

"You remembered?" I asked. He grinned.

"You didn't?" he replied.

xXx

"I can't believe you walked all the way here at two-thirty in the morning!" I laughed. Jack and I were sitting on the lawn chairs in my backyard. I'd grabbed some bowls and spoons from the kitchen so we could eat the ice cream.

"Well, I thought we agreed on it." He protested. I laughed.

"I was kidding earlier!" He crossed his arms.

"Well, you could have told me!" I laughed again, and kissed his cheek, much to his surprise.

"Thank you." I whispered. He grinned and grabbed one of the cookies from the bag and crumbled it over the ice cream. I did the same thing and took a bite.

'Wow, that's actually pretty good." I said, surprised. Jack chuckled.

"I know; I've been doing it since I was five." I smirked.

"Then you must have been a really smart five-year old. I wonder what happened." He rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm not a blonde." I glared daggers at him. "Come on Kimmy, I didn't mean it."

"I know." I smiled. "So seriously, where did you get ice cream at two in the morning?"

"Rudy." Jack admitted, then his eyes widened. He pointed to the sky. "Look, shooting star!"

My head whipped upwards just in time to see the streak of light in the sky. "Wow…" I breathed. "That's amazing."

"Make a wish." Jack suggested. I closed my eyes.  _I wish this night would never end._

"I've never seen a shooting star before." I mentioned. Jack looked surprised.

"Oh man, then you have to come up to my aunt's cottage with me this summer. You can see like eight a summer if you're lucky. Four if you're not." I looked at him.

'I'd like that." Jack grinned, and then continued on.

"Yeah, and there's this really cool lake where you can go swimming and they have this summer karate program at the rec center. You'll love it there!" he seemed really excited. I looked at my house, hoping that my parents hadn't woken up. Jack followed my gaze and smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, was I being loud?" he whispered. I shrugged.

"I don't think they're awake. They would have gotten up." I looked at my parents' window for a second more, then turned back to Jack. He took my hand. I smiled at him. "So, are you excited for that family reunion you're going to?"

"Definitely, although I'm going to miss a lot of school and karate…and I'm going to miss you." I smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too." Jack kissed me on the lips, surprising me. It only took me half a second to respond, pushing my lips against his. He eventually pulled away, leaving me blushing red. He chuckled at me.

"Hey Kimmy, your face is red." My eyes widened and I buried my face in my hands. He took them in his own, forcing me to look up. He smiled at me.

"So, anyway," he started to act like it never happened, making me laugh. He smiled and went to say something, but his watched suddenly beeped. He looked at it, frowned, then showed me.

4:15

"Crap, I gotta go back to bed. My dad wakes up at five." I got up quickly. Jack did the same, cleaning up all the things.

"Yeah, I got to go anyway. I'm supposed to be at Milton's for the night." I frowned.

"Milton's covering for you?" I guessed. He nodded and kissed me again.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow before I leave, alright?" I nodded, hoping to God that my face wasn't as red as I thought it was. He grinned before running off in the general direction of Milton's house. Luckily, he didn't live far.

"See ya Kim!" he called over his shoulder. I winced, looking at my parents' window. If they knew I was up, with a boy, at this hour, they'd kill me. And Jack, but mainly me.

I walked into the kitchen and quietly washed the bowls and spoons that we used, tossing the ice cream tub in the garbage. Then I tip-toed up to my room, being completely silent as I closed my door and climbed back into bed.

Before drifting back off to sleep, I smiled to myself.  _Best night ever._


	8. Chat Room

Kim's POV

"Ughh. I hate homework!" I groaned, staring at the massive pile of notes that I had to go over for my French exam for next week. The teacher, Mr. Koss, had already promised us that it'd be the hardest test we ever got from him. And seeing as French was FAR from my best subject, I really needed to study. As it was, I was already using an online dictionary to help me out.

Suddenly, a beep from my computer caught my attention. Frowning, I looked at the box that appeared.

**KarateKid15, M. Einstein, and Swag+Awseome=Swasome would like you to join their chat.**

I sighed and opened up a chat box.

**Message from: BlackBeltCheerleader**

**What do you want?**

I looked back to my many books to study, but a reply from Milton came a second later.

**Message from: M. Einstein**

**Nothing, just to chat. Why? You sound grumpy.**

I didn't even have a chance to type in my reply before Jerry put his two sense in.

**Message from: Swag+Awseome=Swasome**

**She's always like that Milton**

I glared at the screen.

**Message from: BlackBeltCheerleader**

**I am NOT always grumpy!**

**I have a LOT of studying to do for Mr. Koss' French exam**

Jack was the first to reply.

**Message from: KarateKid15**

**Didn't he say it was like 300 questions?**

I typed out my reply, looking at the text books.

**Message from: BlackBeltCheerleader**

**400 actually, but I'm really hoping he's exaggerating**

I could imagine Jerry's reaction as he never passed a single test with more than 100 questions, and even then, that was barely a D.

**Message from: Swag+Awseome=Swasome**

**WHAT?**

I snickered at the reply.

**Message from: BlackBeltCheerleader**

**You'd better study Jerry. Didn't your mom say something about the consequences for you failing another class would be "worse than death itself"?**

Three replies came at the same time.

The first was from Jack.

**Message from: KarateKid15**

**Kimmy, be nice. He's already under enough stress about it…probably**

The second was from Milton

**Message from: M. Einstein**

**I could help you two study if you want**

The last was Jerry's panic attack.

**Message from: Swag+Awseome=Swasome**

**Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh MAN! I AM SO DEAD! HELP ME!**

I laughed, putting away my text books.

**Message from: BlackBeltCheerleader**

**Milton, I think Jerry REALLY needs that studying help. As for me, I think I can get a B on it, and that's all I really need.**

Jerry continued to panic.

**Message from: Swag+Awseome=Swasome**

**Are you guys even listening to me?! My mom's going to murder me!**

I laughed again.

**Message from: M. Einstein**

**She said WORSE than death, so we know she's not going to kill you.**

**What's your mark in French right now and how long do I have to teach you an entire language?**

I smiled, typing in the date.

**Message from: BlackBeltCheerleader**

**It's on Wednesday, June 19** **th**

Milton didn't take long to reply.

**Message from: M. Einstein**

**I'll meet you both at the school library tommorow after lunch?**

I shrugged.

**Message from: BlackBeltCheerleader**

**Sure, thanks.**

Jerry's reply was only half a second after mine.

**Message from: Swag+Awseome=Swasome**

**We have a library? Who knew?  
**

I sighed.

**Message from: KarateKid15**

**Everyone but you apparently.  
**

I nodded in agreement.

**Message from: BlackBeltCheerleader**

**I'm with Jack on this one Jerry.  
**

Apparently, siding with Jack wasn't a good idea.

**Message from: M. Einstein**

**Well, of course you'd side with him. You're going out now, right?  
**

I blushed deeply.

**Message from: BlackBeltCheerleader**

**It's none of your business Milton. Goodbye.  
**

I exited the chat room, only to get a text a minute later.

**Text from: Jack**

**We're going to have to tell them eventually.**

I sighed again.

**Text to: Jack**

**I know, but not now. I really have to study.**

A minute later...

**Text from: Jack**

**Want some help?**

I smiled. He was so sweet.

**Text to: Jack**

**Sure, I'd love some.**

I waited ten minutes for his reply, but instead, there was a knock on my front door.


	9. Goodbye Letters

Dear Jack,

Listen Jack, I need to tell you something and…well I guess I don't have the guts to say it to your face. I guess I'm a bit of a coward in that sense.

Anyway, I know that the Otai Academy looks really cool and that you'll be getting experiences you never could here, but I don't want you to go. I never did. I like you Jack, and I mean I really like you. I've liked you since you won that first tournament, back when I was a Black Dragon. Remember? You were hurt, but you still tried to win for your friends. And you did. That was amazing Jack! But I'm not talking about you winning, I'm talking about what you did for Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy.

I never did tell you what I thought of you. You're amazing, at everything. Whether it's karate, skateboarding, or just being a good friend, you do everything perfectly. All those times you made sacrifices for us, like when you nearly gave up your "cool reputation" when you convinced us to join Milton's RPG team, or when you tried to take that detention for Jerry so he could participate in a tournament in front of his family. It was all so kind.

Anyway, I just needed to get that off my chest. Please come back and visit Jack. I miss you. I miss you a lot.

Kim

* * *

 

Dear Kim

Look, this is kind of awkward for me to say, especially since I don't want to ruin our friendship and stuff, but I like you Kim. A lot. From the moment I met you and realized you likes karate too. Not many girls are like that, nor have I ever met such a beautiful girl that's as tough as nails. Most girls are either too caught up in themselves or they're too caught up in makeup and girly things, but not you. You're special. You fight to protect your friends, are a complete tomboy, and yet you still manage to keep your hair perfect the entire time.

And I kind of wish I wasn't leaving because you're the one I'll miss the most. I'll miss our late night practice sessions, our passing notes throughout class, the detentions we get together. Even that time when we danced in the pouring rain because the dance you were really excited for got cancelled. I'll miss it all. Because Kim, you're an amazing, one of a kind girl. I'll never meet anyone else like you.

Anyway, seeing as I'm already on the plane and I probably won't see you again, I hope you have a wonderful life and that you find a great guy for yourself.

Jack


End file.
